


Pair of Angels

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Babies, Children, F/M, M/M, Premature Baby., Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn gives birth to Isabelle, Kurt and Blaine's daughter. She is premature, weak and it's not certain whether or not she'll make it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pair of Angels

Blaine gently pushed a cup of coffee into Kurt's shaking hands but the tremors would not subside. He set the drink down before he spilled it everywhere. "Kurt, I need you to breathe," Blaine said quietly, leaning against his ear, arm around his shoulders. “Breathe for me, I need you to breathe darling.”

"Our baby Blaine..." he whispered softly, leaning as close as the arm of the stiff plastic chair would allow him. Oh god, their baby. She was born too soon, they couldn't stop her from coming and she was weak, so sick and extremely premature. She hadn't even looked real when he caught a glimpse of her. He had felt the panic, the fear, the horror that had begun to spread through the hospital room the moment she took her first breath.

"I'm sorry. We're doing everything we can but I am not sure she's going to make it. She's very ill and not responding well to treatments. You need to go into the waiting room down the hall, now.”

Blaine kissed his ear. "I know Kurt," he said holding both of Kurt's hands in one of his. It held back the trembling, for a moment at least. "Stay strong for her, for Isabelle." They had chosen her name months ago, shortly after Quinn announced that the treatments took. She was their Isabelle, their baby girl.

 

Kurt thought of that moment, leaning into Blaine’s shoulder.

 

 _"What are you going to name the baby?" Quinn asked, leaning close to Kurt as she hugged him tightly. Her smile lit up the entire room. She was so happy that the treatments had taken and she was finally pregnant, and it showed. She had surprised Kurt and Blaine both with her desire to surrogate for them but they were eternally grateful, they would always be grateful to her._

 _"I've seen true joy and completion twice in my life," Quinn had admitted to them when they first made the arrangement. "The first was when Shelby held Beth close to her and found her life's purpose. The second was, of course, when Puck first held the twins and broke down crying. I'm not having another child of my own but I'm fertile, strangely so and I want to give you two that joy."_

 _"Joseph, for a boy," Blaine answered, sharing her delight._

 _"Isabelle for a girl," Kurt finished._

 _"Those are beautiful names!" she said softly, hugging them both in turn. "I'm so glad you two get this. I've never met two men more deserving."_

 _Kurt kissed Quinn's cheek. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," he said softly, dramatically. He wrapped his arms around her._

 _It was funny. He and Quinn had never been the closest friends in high school but their friendship was one that developed after. They went to college together and Kurt helped Quinn deal with her past issues and her bond with Puck. He later was a huge part of their wedding and her children’s birth._

 _She, in turn, was his angel._

 _"Kurt you're strangling the pregnant lady," she said seriously, laughing. "Back off or I will puke on you."_

 _"Come on Kurt give the lady some air," Blaine said patting his shoulder. "Go! Call your dad! We have to celebrate"_

Kurt swallowed, the memories hard to handle. He and Blaine had been overjoyed and Quinn had been there to share their joy with them. Kurt looked at Blaine and wanted to break down, thinking about all the joy they had shared with Quinn over Isabelle. Despite always keeping up a strong face, Blaine looked terrified, his eyes filled to the brim with tears. He rubbed Kurt's hands like a nervous twitch. "Stay strong," he told Kurt even as their tear filled eyes met. "Stay strong for her ok? We gotta stay strong."

Kurt went silent and leaned into Blaine's warmth.

After several long, torturous moments a woman approached them. She brushed her red hair out of her eyes and spotted them, walking over quickly. "Mrs. Puckerman has come off the sedatives and is begging for you," she said quickly. "Her husband can't calm her down and we believe she needs you."

Kurt shot up to his feet, still clinging to Blaine. They hurried into Quinn's room. She had been under for awhile, too hysterical immediately after the birth. They had given her sedatives, afraid she was going to hurt herself. "K-Kurt," she sobbed out, tears streaking her cheeks. Her hair was matted in her face, which was blotched with the tears. "Kurt, Blaine, I'm so sorry, I did everything right!"

Puck, who had been sitting at her side, shot them a desperate look, needing their help. He held her hand, mumbling comforts. "This isn't your fault. Quinn, baby, you took good care of yourself, of the baby, of everything. You’re so strong.”

"He's right," Blaine said firmly, moving with Kurt to her opposite side. "We all did everything right. We all did everything we could, especially you. Quinn, you’ve been our hero this whole time.”

 

She really had. They had taken care of her, and in turn, she had been their angel. Quinn had taken care of everything and they had trusted her completely. Kurt had done everything for her and trusted her entirely. He still trusted her more than most people in his life.

 

 _Quinn smirked, holding up the care package she had found at her door that morning. "Really Kurt?" she asked softly. "You really think I need this stuff? I am taking fantastic care of myself and your little Miss Isabelle."_

 _Kurt shrugged sheepishly. "Health good and good prenatal vitamins aren't cheap," he said. "I just wanted to give you all the help possible Quinn. Blaine and I want you to have all you need."_

 _She pulled a spa gift certificate and a several assorted lotion bottles from the basket. "This is part of my needs Kurt?" she asked, yet she was grinning._

 _"Hey, proper skin care is always important, especially with pregnancy changing the body chemistry," he said. "Plus it's statistically proven that baby's feel their mother's stress."_

 _"You mean the stress of Noah Puckerman and a pair in their terrible twos?" she asked. "Yeah that is stressful. Thank you. You and Blaine spoil me."_

 _"You deserve it," Blaine said softly, as he entered the room. "You're giving us a miracle Quinn. Nothing is too good for you."_

 _Quinn smiled and put a hand on her stomach. “I have been taking extra care not to get stressed out you know,” she said softly. “My mother’s babysat the twins a lot lately, and Puck’s sister Sarah is always around to help out around the house. I’m not letting anything go wrong when it comes to your little girl, guys.”_

 _“We trust you,” Blaine assured her. "We trust you, completely.”_

Kurt shook his head, trying to take the uncomfortable, painful and horrible thoughts away for a moment so he could focus on Quinn. “Quinn,” Kurt said, leaning over and kissing the girl’s forehead. “You need to go to sleep okay? You got to rest and get strong again. I know a pair of two-year-olds who are quite desperate to see their mommy soon. Blaine and I need you strong too, we really do.”

She nodded a little bit. “They gave me drugs,” she mumbled vacantly. “I’m sleepy. Please…tell me how Isabelle is, as soon as you get word. She has to be okay. I’ll never, ever forgive myself if she’s not okay. I was supposed to be a good mommy and keep her strong so that she could go to her daddies. She has to be okay. She has to be okay. She WILL be okay, right?”

Kurt nodded against her. “Of course. Now sleep Quinn.”

He gave Puck a pat on the shoulder before he went to rejoin Blaine.

Blaine held his hand as they walked out into the waiting room. It was quiet. Kurt groaned, closed his eyes. He felt Blaine’s tap on his shoulder and he noticed that his father was standing there. “Dad!” he screamed, opening up his eyes. He let go of Blaine and rushed towards his father. He didn’t even know what he was saying, the words coming out in rambling, gasping breaths. “Dad…oh god dad, the baby’s been born…she’s…so little and helpless. We’re waiting to even get into the NICU to see her again, for a second. She’s not gonna make it and I don’t know what to do.”

His father’s arms wrapped around him and held tightly, firmly. Kurt just sobbed, ignoring everyone else in the room, even Blaine, who hovered somewhere behind him.

"Kurt."

Kurt looked up at his father's stern tone, forcibly meeting his sad, soulful eyes.

"Kurt, I know it's killing you right now, but you have to have faith. Not in God, not in the world, but in Isabelle. She's a Hummel child and she's not going to give in that easily." He looked at Kurt deeply, holding him by the shoulders and looking at him intently to make sure he understood.

Kurt leaner forward and hugged his father, absolutely clinging to him, clutching the familiar worn flannel of his shirt. "Dad, I'm scared," he said. "Blaine and I sat in the NICU last night and she's so small. She's practically transparent. She's so fragile; how can she begin to breathe on her own?" He sobbed out the words; confessing to what he feared most. "Dad I've touched her hand and I've loved her so much. She can't die."

His father led him over to a chair and sat him down. "Kurt Hummel, your mother and I feared the worst when you were born too. You were too small, too weak and the doctors were afraid too. Right now, though, I need you to talk to me,” he said. “About something else, anything else. How’s Quinn holding up? Where are her kids? You know Finn’s coming down from New York to see you as soon as possible. He’s trying to catch a flight right now.”

Kurt looked up at his father, and tried to find words. “Quinn’s really scared…” he mumbled low. “She’s so guilty. This isn’t her fault, Dad. I need Finn to come. I need - yeah good idea.” He quieted himself, staying close. His father had been such a big part of all of this, getting ready for the baby. Now he was still here. Kurt had to remember strength like he’d found it through his dad.

 

“I know that Carole and I will be holding our granddaughter,” the man told his son, quietly. Kurt believed him, he had to. The way his father and Carole had lit up was fantastic, the moment they found out about her. They needed to meet their grandchild.

 

 _Kurt and Blaine watched as both his father and Carole smiled at the sonogram picture inside of the envelope. Kurt leaned into Blaine, waiting for the outburst that would come. They had waited until the pregnancy had gone far along enough, so that they could have this beautiful and perfect moment. “How?” Carole asked, softly, looking up at them. “How”_

 _“Quinn,” Kurt said softly. “She agreed to surrogate and the treatments took a few months ago. We waited to tell you, because we wanted…well we wanted this moment. We wanted to see your faces look like this.”_

 _Blaine laughed. “Correction,” he said. “Kurt wanted this moment. I’ve been dying to tell you for months now. It’s been driving me crazy. He’s crazy.”_

 _“Oh my god,” Carole mumbled. “How is the baby?”_

 _Kurt leaned into Blaine and smirked a little bit. “The baby’s doing great,” he said softly. “Quinn is doing fantastically as well. Looks like I’m gonna make you two grandparents before Finn. Hah, told him I’d win in that area. She’s going to be absolutely the perfect child.”_

 _Carole got up and hugged them immediately, but Kurt, while hugging his stepmother, noticed that his father had not moved an inch or spoken. “Dad, are you okay?” Kurt asked softly, watching his father, concerned._

 _Then, he stood up and hugged Kurt tighter than ever. “Of course I’m okay,” he said softly. “I’m just so happy. Nobody deserves this more than you two. Nobody. I cannot wait to meet my granddaughter.”_

  
When they were finally allowed to see her again, Kurt wasn’t any more relieved. Instead, he broke down sobbing. In the NICU, inside of an incubator, lay the most precious, and yet most delicate child he had ever seen. She had a tiny tuft of dark hair at the top of her head, her face red and eyes shut. There was a tube in her throat and wires, fluids, everywhere. Kurt let out a tiny sob before he stepped any closer. Blaine’s arms were wrapped around his waist in an instant. “It’s okay Kurt,” he mumbled softly. “We need to see her.”

There was a heavily implied in case she doesn’t make it in Blaine’s words that made Kurt turn and glare at him. He very gently touched the box with just his fingertips. “Hi Isa,” he mumbled softly. “Your daddies came to see you.”

His voice was weak, his stomach clenching.

Blaine held onto him from behind. “She has so many of Quinn’s features,” he said softly, voice choked. It was obvious he was crying too, though his tears were much more subdued than Kurt’s. “She’s gonna make it, if she can Kurt. She has strong blood, strong family. Your dad is right. This family is full of fighters. I’m lucky I got inducted into it.”

Kurt turned and kissed Blaine lightly, but quickly, he turned back to Isabelle.

“I just want to touch you, honey,” he told the baby, softly. “I just want to hold your hand in mine. You’re gonna be okay, I swear it. Nothing can stop our baby girl.”

Kurt couldn’t help turn and look at the heart monitor, steadily beating. It wasn’t a strong sound, but it was a steady, consistent sound. He was proud of her for holding on. He closed his eyes, tears still slipping out steadily. God, why couldn’t he just stop crying for a second? It was absolutely pathetic. He held Blaine’s hand tightly, for a sort of comfort. Neither of them could pull their eyes off of the little girl for a moment.

He desperately thought back to happier times, but they didn’t stop him from crying.  
 _  
Neither Blaine, who was in the kitchen preparing food, peeking in through the door, nor Kurt, could take their eyes off of Quinn for a moment. She was beautiful, seven months pregnant and looking like she was ready to burst already. She took up the whole end of the couch at her baby shower, one of her twins, Caroline, on her left knee, touching her stomach. The little girl lay close to her stomach, talking to it._

 _“That is…the freakiest thing in the whole world,” she told Rachel, but none of her former bite when talking to Rachel remained. She was genuinely happy that Rachel had bought the adorable little pink dress for Kurt and Blaine’s daughter. “It’s so you Rachel, but I think that Isabelle will love it, if Kurt doesn’t strangle me for insisting she wear it.”_

 _Kurt rolled his eyes. “Well it’s not the height of fashion,” he said, with fake disdain, “but it’s very Aunt Rachel, and I think she’ll love it.”_

 _Rachel smiled. “I am so happy for you guys. I know that your daughter is going to be perfect.”_

 _Quinn nodded a little bit. “We did everything in our power to make sure that little girl is absolutely perfect,” she said, rubbing her swollen stomach. “Nothing is going to change that. Isabelle Hummel Anderson? Probably one of the most perfect children in the world. Aside from the twins of course.”_

 _She tickled Caroline’s side. The girl yawned and pat her stomach. “Isa,” she said._

Three long and exhausting days, and now they finally had the news that they had been waiting for. Isabelle was gaining weight, recovering, getting up her strength. She looked like a child, lying there, rather than a skeletal figure, an angel without her wings. Quinn was with them, out of the hospital finally. She looked sickly, like she hadn’t been eating or sleeping for days. Blaine put a hand on her shoulder while Kurt was able to hold the baby. None of them had held her in their arms yet, but the doctor assured Kurt it was fine.

“Hi sweetie,” Kurt said softly, holding her in his arms like she was made of glass.

Quinn choked on a sob, and turned around, hugging Blaine. Blaine held her close.

Kurt started humming to her, a soft, indistinct lullaby. It turned into a soft rendition of “Hush Little Baby,” when Isabelle started whining softly. He held her like a natural, rocking her in his arms. “You’re so beautiful Isa,” he whispered, part of his song. “My baby Isa…”

Kurt turned and looked at them, with a smile on his face. “Blaine, Quinn, get over here now and meet your daughter officially.”

Quinn shook his head, hand on her chest. “This is your moment Kurt,” she said softly. “Blaine get over there.”

Blaine slowly walked over to the baby and put a finger against the palm of her tiny hand. She gripped it.

“Isabelle,” he said softly. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

 _Quinn leaned up against Kurt’s shoulder, crying, frustrated. “I don’t know what the heck is wrong with me,” she said. “I’ve carried twins but this little girl is wracking my emotions. I feel insane.”_

 _Kurt rubbed her shoulder and looked to Blaine, who took that as his cue to sit on her other side and hold her too. “You’re pregnant, and she’s got Kurt in her,” he said, trying to help her smile. “That is one dramatic child.”_

 _Kurt fake-gasped and hugged Quinn tighter. “Don’t cry Quinn,” he said._

 _She sniffled. “I’m just tired,” she said. “I’m big and fat and not sleeping well and this sucks. Caroline and Emmett aren’t happy with their mother being a big fat lump either. Luckily Puck has the energy for both of us.”_

 _“We love you so much,” Blaine said and Kurt nodded._

 _“I’ll be okay,” she promised. “I love you guys so much too. Only two more months to go, really. I’m tough.”_

 _Kurt held the baby close. She was tough, just like Quinn._

Quinn was lying on the couch, a blanket draped over her lap. The hospital had released her, but had told her to keep rested for the next couple of months because of her mental state after giving birth. She had been sincerely traumatized and it had aggravated her past brushes with depression. Puck was really the best husband too, making sure that Quinn didn’t over exert herself, which was never easy with the twins. “When are they coming?” Puck asked, leaning out of the twin’s room, where he was working at getting a pair of rowdy two-year-olds dressed.

“Be patient,” Quinn said softly, smiling up at him. “Soon. I told them to come before we put the kids down, so that they could properly meet their sister.” Quinn was very thankful that Blaine and Kurt had decided they could raise Isabelle as the twins’ sister, despite the fact that they lived in separate homes. Isabelle was a miracle child and she knew how special the baby she’d given birth to was.

It had been months and Isabelle was finally home. Kurt had been overprotective; afraid of taking the baby out of the house, but Blaine had convinced him a small trip to the Puckerman apartment wouldn’t be a bad thing for her. Quinn was delighted. She had been over all the time, but it would still be nice to have a visit from baby Isabelle.

Caroline came out first. “Isa coming?” she asked with big eyes. She might have only been two but Caroline was fascinated by the idea of babies. She had been clinging to her babydoll for the past year and now she was going to see her tiny infant sister. It was fantastic. Quinn nodded and picked up the little girl. “Now, Caroline, Isa is very small and delicate ok?” she said softly, kissing the girl’s soft blonde hair. “We can’t be too loud or rough around her, but if you’re good, Uncle Kurt will let you look and hold her hand.” The little girl lit up. “Where are your daddy and Em?” Quinn asked.

“Playin,” Caroline answered with a bright smile. Quinn knew that was code for wrestling around while Puck tried desperately to get Emmett into his pajamas. She giggled.

The doorbell rang. “Uncle Kurt!” Caroline shrieked.

Quinn got up, helping the girl down to the floor. She opened the door.

Blaine and Kurt stood in the doorway, with baby Isa nestled in Kurt’s arms. She was still a fragile little thing, wearing a soft red onesie for the holidays and of course, a perfect bow in her tiny tuft of hair. “She is the cutest thing ever,” Quinn said in awe, looking at the tiny baby.

“Come on, let’s go inside before she catches a cold,” Kurt said, glaring a little.

Blaine smiled and shook his head. “Hi Quinn,” he said, leaning over and hugging her. Caroline grabbed him by the ankle. “And my favorite niece ever!”

The little girl giggled.

Kurt sat down on the couch, keeping Isabelle close. “Can I hold her?” Quinn asked. “Noah, Emmett, come on they’re here!”

 

Kurt nodded and handed the baby over. Quinn smiled softly, tears hitting her instantly, the moment that Isabelle was in her arms again. “Hello princess,” she said softly, brushing her soft hair. “She’s looking so good Kurt. Getting big and strong.”

“The doctor says that she has to gain a few more pounds in the next couple of weeks,” Kurt said softly. “But she’s doing very well. She’s tough and has the most amazing set of lungs ever.”

“Well that doesn’t surprise me,” Quinn said, grinning at Kurt, but then looking straight back to Isabelle. She could not keep her eyes off of the perfect baby. She opened her eyes and stared at Quinn and all that Quinn could really think was – wow, this girl is an angel. Caroline crawled up next to her, on Kurt’s lap and smiled.

“The kids have been dying to see her,” Quinn explained.

Kurt smiled and hugged Caroline tightly. “She pretty,” Caroline said quietly. Kurt smiled and helped her lean closer, holding her waist. “You can touch her hand sweetie,” he said softly. “Just be very gentle. Isabelle’s very tiny.”

The little girl hesitantly reached out and touched her sister’s tiny fingers. The baby wiggled them at the touch. Kurt smiled. “That means she likes you, you know?” he said. “She’s a very nice baby.”

Caroline smiled. “You her daddy.”

Kurt nodded, watching as Quinn held the baby to her chest, singing to her softly.

Puck and Emmett came out of the room, finally. Both of them looked a little disheveled, but Quinn was happy to see that Emmett was wearing his pajamas. Em stopped and stared at the tiny baby in his mother’s arms. Quinn smiled. “She’s an angel Kurt,” Quinn said softly. “A perfect little angel.”

“So are you,” Kurt said quickly. “Em, get over here and say hi to sissy.”


End file.
